Goodbye
by flameelement
Summary: The final battle between best friends.


Disclaimer: I will never own K project.

Goodbye

The members of scepter4 and Homra didn't know what to think about what they were seeing. They didn't quite understand what had happened to start this the fight but they understood that this would be the last one. They stood mesmerized by the violent flashes of blue and red as they clashed and mingled creating a harsh violet color. Only three people were not staring with wide eyes. They watched with sad eyes instead. They thought that this fight wouldn't end well. But the Red and Blue kings and a small white haired strain could do nothing but watch solemnly as the final battle between ex-best friends unfolded.

Yata Misaki once again charged at the taller boy using his flames to make him go faster. He knew the minute that the fight started that it would be the last one between him and saruhiko. He didn't know, however, how it would end. Despite what he always says about Saruhiko being weaker it wasn't true. Fushimi Saruhiko was strong. Misaki barely dodged the knife that flew at him. He didn't want this fight to happen. He hated having to ever fight Saru, though he would never say it out loud. He threw a punch at Saru's face. The Monkey gracefully dodged the punch and moved out of range.

Fushimi Saruhiko was thinking that he should be enjoying this fight while he could. The only reason that he was there was because there happened to be a group of troublesome strains and Scepter4 had to deal with them. Homra had happened to be looking for a member of the strains group and had found them on the same day. When Homra had gotten in the way they were authorized to engage in battle. He of course had ended up attacking his cute little Misaki. That was how they had ended up like this. Although saruhiko had started this fight he wasn't enjoying it one bit. For some reason Misaki wasn't glaring at him in hate and anger. He was looking at him with a look of sadness and resignation. It was as though he had been given a task that he didn't want to complete. Saruhiko didn't like the expression at all. It was like Misaki still cared about him like back in middle school. He liked it when Misaki glared at him it meant that Misaki was paying attention only to him. But none the less he lunged forward at Misaki aiming for his chest. Misaki blocked the attack with his skateboard then Yata leaped at him aiming for his head. He stopped the attack with his sword while he threw another knife at him. Yata flipped backward to avoid the knife and landed on the ground.

They stood there panting and sizing the other one up. They were about to attack when they heard a quick intake of breath. It had come from Anna. She was looking up at a four story building that was one of the few buildings surrounding them. One the roof of the building was a sniper. He was aiming down at the third in command of scepter four. It was probably one of the strains that they were looking for. 'Crap' he thought slightly frustrated. The Blue king sent two of the officers after the sniper. Fushimi suddenly felt somebody grab one of his arms and suddenly he was flying through the air and collided roughly with the ground. He felt the air in his lungs get knocked out in a quick exhale.

"What the hell Misaki? That was an underhanded move even for a punk of Homra," Saruhiko complained breathlessly looking at the chestnut haired boy above him.

"Sorry Saruhiko, this is the way it has to end," was the sad response he got from Yata.

Saru's eyes widened in confusion and surprise "What do you mean? This is how what has to end," he asked completely confused.

Misaki only smiled sadly and said "I'm sorry Saru. Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" he asked eyes narrowed slightly.

Then he heard Anna scream. "Don't Misaki, please." Misaki only gave her the same sad smile he had given Saruhiko. Then Saru remembered the sniper and at the same second he was about to pull Misaki down out of the way Misaki stumbled and fell to his knees. He saw Misaki's eyes widen. Saruhiko sat still in shock and horror as he watched a patch of bright red blood start to slowly cover his sweater. Saruhiko barely caught Misaki as he fell the rest of the way to the ground.

He vaguely heard as everybody cried out and started to rush forward. He was completely focused on the boy in his arms. Yata's breathing was already starting to sound labored.

"Hey don't look at me like that Saru," he heard a soft voice say.

"Why the hell did you do this Misaki?" Saruhiko asked in a stunned voice.

"Why? Haha I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, baka," his voice sounded raspy. "I'm older then you, monkey. I'm supposed to protect you. And maybe because I still like you," he continued softly.

"Misaki you stupid single-cell, y-you didn't have to do this," was all Saruhiko could say. He was completely surprised by the slight confession. He still likes me? That meant that he didn't hate him? NO. This is not the time for this Saruhiko thought as he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Baka-Saru, Yes I did. That bastard was aiming straight at you,'' Misaki glared up at him softly. "Hey will you tell the others that I'm sorry but I have to go meet Totsuka-san. I'll make sure to tell him that they miss him. I also have to say sorry to you again. I'm sorry I left you all alone," He took several gasping breaths that made him cough and blood to start flowing from his mouth and down his chin. " I still wish we were friends. I'm so sorry Saru."

His usually bright hazel eyes were fading fast as quickly as the blood that was still flowing out of his chest.

"I have to go now Saruhiko," Misaki said as he softly patted Saru's hair.

"Wait Misaki, d-don't go. Please don't leave," Saruhiko begged softly. He realized that his cheeks were wet and that he was crying. His hold on Misaki tightened as if trying to keep his soul in his body.

Misaki only smiled at him one last time. "Goodbye Saruhiko," After he uttered that one last sentence his body relaxed and his eyes became vacant and sightless.

"Misaki, Misaki. Look at me Misaki," Saru urged franticly as he lightly shook Misaki's still body. He looked into his eyes hoping to see something but only saw lifelessness. Saruhiko held Misaki's body tightly to his chest and started sobbing thinking please come back. Please don't leave me. He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up straight into the eyes of Souh Mikoto. The Red King looked extremely sad when he looked down at the still body still clutched tightly to Saru's chest.

Mikoto sighed and said "He did what he felt was his duty."

The rest of Homra was looking on in shock at their vanguard. Kamamoto had tears running down is face when he saw his childhood friends lifeless body. Bando, Shouhei, Chitose, and Fujishima also had tears streaming down their faces when they let it sink in that Yata was actually dead. Kusanagi, Eric, and Dewa were watching with extremely sad expressions. They knew that something bad was going to happen but they didn't expect this.

All of scepter4 were watching the scene with sorrowful looks on their faces. All of a sudden the Blue king heard his PDA ring.

"Munakata speaking," he said quietly into the PDA. He heard his clansmen that he had sent after the sniper.

"Captain, we have apprehended the suspect. Shall we bring him to you?" Akiyama asked.

"No. bring him to headquarters. He shall be punished there," his quickly replied.

"Sir did something happen?" Akiyama asked hesitantly hearing the sadness in his Kings voice.

"Yes the Red clan's vanguard is dead. We do not need his murderer here right now," Munakata explained sadly. He heard Akiyama's quick gasp of shock.

"Very well sir, I understand." With that Akiyama hung up.

Reishi hung up and said to his men "let's head out, men." And with that the Blue clan left, leaving behind the Red Clan and their third-in-command.

The Red king finally broke the silence by saying "Let's take him home," he motioned for Izumo to lead the clan back to the bar. "Let me carry him Fushimi. I want to do him one last favor," the Red King gazed down sadly at his fallen vanguard. Fushimi looked from Misaki's body then back up at Souh. He reluctantly held up Misaki's body. Mikoto grabbed it and looked down at Yata's still eyes. He reached with one hand and closed his sightless eyes. "Come with us Fushimi. We are going to burn his body tonight. Like he deserves to be honored," Souh said in a quiet voice. He then turned and started walking towards the retreating backs of his clansman. Saruhiko stood up and followed.

That night the entire red clan and a single blue held a funeral pyre for their fallen clansman. They were all thinking one thing. 'Goodbye Yata Misaki'.


End file.
